Bizzare: A Tekken DOA party
by jneisha
Summary: Guest stars DOA in this humorous fic when Tekken and DOA decide to have a party! Chpt. 4 uploaded.
1. Let's get this party started

**Bizarre**

By: jneisha       Kazuya_Jun@hotmail.com 

**_Tekken and DOA decide to have a New Years Bash!!!!!!_**

****

**_Disclaimer: Tina, Jin, Bass, Hwoarang, Lei-Fang, Kazuya, Jun, Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate, Jann Lee, Julia, Lee Chao—Lan aren't mine.  Sinora is mine!_**

**_Host: ME! The author of this fic! jneisha (this is how my name appears on fanfiction.net)_**

**_Chapter 1: Party over here!!_**

(_Everyone comes in. They stop and look around at all the bright and beautiful scenery then go straight to the dance hall to dance and party the night away_)

(_A little late from the traffic, Hwoarang and Julia are just walking in.  They stop when they see all the bright lights as they light up the whole dance hall_) 

**Julia**: This place is so bright! Wow it's like a live event or something...

**Hwoarang**: This place actually looks like where NSYNC shot their video "POP".

**Julia**: (_looks at Hwoarang_) This place isn't **THAT** bright....

**Hwoarang**: Sure it is.... look at all the colors... this looks as fruity as the band theirs- (_interrupted by ladies giggling_) (_Turns his head to find two lovely ladies which are none other than Tina and Kasumi, laughing and having a conversation_)

**Julia**: You didn't finish you're-- (_looks at Hwoarang as he approaches Kasumi and Tina_) *sighs* (_sarcastically_) Hwoarang always knew how to talk to a lady... and how to approach one.

(_While Hwoarang is talking to Kasumi and Tina; Jin, his mother Jun, and his father Kazuya enter the dance hall where everyone else is dancing the night away_)

**Kazuya**:(_putting his hand above his eyes so he can see_) This place couldn't get any brighter could it?

**Jun**: I think the lights are a nice attraction to the party.  (_Looks at Jin who is staring at Lei-Fang and Jan Lee dance_) Don't you Jin?

**Jin**: (_hears his mother's voice and turns to face her_) Ummm.... oh yea.  (_Turns back again to watch Lei-Fang now grinding on Jan-Lee with her butt_)

**Kazuya**: He doesn't understand a word you're saying.  He watching that couple over there grinding each other.

**Jun**: .........

(_As Jin observes Lei-Fang and Jan Lee; Bass comes storming in looking for Tina.  He asks everyone in the place where Tina is but doesn't know that Tina is dancing with Hwoarang._  _The couples are dancing to Fabulous' Holla Back Young'n_)

**Bass**:(_stopping Kazuya from walking with his wife and his boy_) Have you seen a girl named Tina? Tina Armstrong?

**Kazuya**:(_looks at him with an evil look_) Trust me, if I did I would have her sitting down in a chair waiting for you...*laughs*

**Bass**: It's not a joke!!! I don't want my daughter to be in here with these...perverts!!!

**Kazuya**: Isn't your daughter grown? She can take care of herself mind you, and I don't think anyone here are perverts.

**Bass**:(_looking furious_) **STOP PATRINIZING ME!!!!!**

**Kazuya**: I'm only telling you the truth old man.

**Bass**:(_swings at him with a right hook_) **YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER SAID THAT TO ME!!!**

**Kazuya**:(_grabs Bass' arm and counters with a right roundhouse kick_) *laughs* This **IS** going to be fun!

**Jin and Jun**: *sighs*

(_Tina and Hwoarang are dancing on the dance floor while Kasumi, Hayate and Ayane are sitting at a table, watching the couple dance_)

**Hayate**: I bet that dude is enjoying Tina grinding all over his body...I know I would.  (_Bobs his head to Fabulous' beat_)  This song is hot! I wonder when the host is going to announce herself.  She has a real good taste in music!

**Ayane**: Soon, probably.  I don't know about this though.  Kasumi looks like she's board half to death...

**Hayate**: (_turns to see Kasumi with her head on the table dosing off_) Kasumi?

**Kasumi**: (_puts her head up and tries to look as if she's having fun but fails_) Huh?

**Hayate**:  Do you want to go home?

**Kasumi**: No I'm having quite a bit of fun...

**Ayane**: (_sarcastically_) Yeah right.

**Hayate**: Why don't you and Ayane go out on the dance floor and find a dance partner...or better yet why don't you two dance together?

**Kasumi**: Yeah...okay...whatever.

**Ayane**: Whatever.

(_Hayate watches as Ayane and Kasumi walk out to the dance floor and start to dance together.  He then gets up to order a drink when he spots a lovely looking lady standing at the other end of the room.  He pays for the drink, then; drink in hand, walks over to the young lady.  She notices come over as he begins the conversation_)

**Hayate**: Hi.  I'm Hayate.  Would you like to dance? What is your name?

**Sinora**:  Hello.  I'm Sinora.  Sure, if you buy me a drink first.

**Hayate**: Sure, thing sweetie.

**Sinora**: Thanks. 

(_Hayate comes back a minute later with a drink in his hand.  He realizes that his drink is gone_)

**Sinora**: Thank-you.  I really needed a drink.  My throat was so dry.

**Hayate**: (looking at the same spot where he left his drink before it suddenly disappeared) What happened to my drink?

**Sinora**: Opps.  I guess I drank that too. *Smiles* I told you I was thirsty.

**Hayate**: *sighs*

(_Tina and Hwoarang, Lei-Fang and Jann Lee are all dancing out on the dance floor; bumping and grinding each other.  Now they developed a dancing foursome.  Just when the foursome developed, Ja Rule's: Always on Time comes on_.)

**Tina**: OOOOO! This is my song! (_Grabs Hwoarang_) Let's dance!

**Hwoarang**: Tina don't you think you've danced enough?

**Tina**: Noooooo! I just started to dance.  But if you don't want to dance anymore I can always find someone else to dance with me...say him over there.  (_Points to Jin standing by the bar sipping on some beer_)

**Hwoarang**: (_fuming_) I just begun to dance too.  Let's go Tina baby. (Pulls her to him as they start to dance)

**Jann Lee**:(_starting to get tired_) Look Lei-Fang I need to sit down and catch my breath...

**Lei-Fang**:(_still dancing_) I don't believe you're tired.  The great Jann-Lee is tired? You don't get tired of training but you're tired of dancing with me.

**Jann Lee**:(_stopping all together_) I do get tired of training but I have to get better regardless and besides, you're wearing me out!

**Lei-Fang**:(stops) Okay we'll go sit down.  (_Pulls Jann Lee over to a table that is near to them.  She then orders two drinks for them_)

**Lei-Fang**: You sure can dance!

**Jann Lee**: So can you! You can wear person out! *Smiles*

**Lei-Fang**: *smiles* Thanks.

(_Julia approaches Jin who is now watching his parents dance_)

**Julia**: Hey Jin! 

**Jin**:(turns his head at the sound of her voices) Oh, hey Julia.

**Julia**:(watching Kazuya and Jun dance) Wow your parents sure can dance!

**Jin**: *smiles* Thanks.  I have a few moves too.  You wanna dance?

**Julia**: *smiles* Sure.

(_They walk onto the dance floor_)

_(As everyone is either dancing or drinking; an announcement comes on that the host will be coming out...)_

Stay tuned for the next chapter and tell me if you want me to continue or not...I only will know if you tell me...k?

~jneisha


	2. Slow Jam

**Bizarre**

**By: j_neisha**

**      Kazuya_jun@hotmail.com**

Disclaimer: is on the first chapter.  (I'm not writing the disclaimer on every story and chapter because it gets tiresome and it's in my bio!)

****

**D.J.**: Ladies and gentlemen, in a matter of five minutes the host, jneisha will be coming out to greet you.  But in the mean time 'let's get this party started right!'

(The D.J. decides to put on a slow jam.  He puts on a Jagged Edge song.  The couples that were dancing previously are now cuddled up close, enjoying the song)

(Hwoarang and Tina are cuddled up dancing to this slow jam, while next to the stands Lei-Fang and Jann Lee and next to them are Jin and Julia) 

**Hwoarang**: _Jin thinks he's better than me just cause he can score the cutest girl the Tekken Tournament.  Well I have the cutest girl in DOA, and he can't take her away from me._

**Tina**: (_looking at Hwoarang with a curious look_) Is there something the matter?

**Hwoarang**: Nothing, sweetie.  I was just thinking of how good you looked.

**Tina**: (_rolling her eyes_) Whatever.

**Jann Lee**: You look beautiful tonight.

**Lei-Fang**: Thank-you.  You don't look so bad yourself.

**Jann Lee**: *smiles* This song is almost over, after this do you want to go get a bite to eat?

**Lei-Fang**: Sure!

(Things are slightly different for Jin and Julia.  For some reason they are arguing and cursing at each other)

**Jin**: Julia this isn't a good time to pick a fight with me.  I came here to have fun.  (_sweat drop rolls down the back of his head_)

**Julia**: If you would quit **_stepping on my feet_** maybe I wouldn't have to **_pick a fight with you_**.

**Jin**: (_stops dancing and takes a seat_) So I won't dance with you anymore.

**Julia**: (_her mouth open_) **_Fine so I'll dance by my self!!!! _**

(Jin watched as Julia made a fool of herself as she danced the last minute of the slow jam by herself.  As he was watching her Hwoarang came up to him with Tina by his side)

**Hwoarang**: So I see your date found an imaginary friend to dance with,  *laughs* 

**Jin**: I wish you were that imaginary friend so I can kick you in the face.

**Hwoarang**: I'd like to see you try that!

**Tina**: (_bumps her date out of the way_) Hi! I'm Tina, and you must be the famous and sexy Jin!

**Jin**: If you want to put I that way yes.

**Tina**: Do you want to dance?

**Jin**: Sure.

**Hwoarang**: (_stumbling to his feet_) Hey she's my date!

**Jin**: (_turning back_) Not anymore!

I made this one short but I promise that the next one won't be as short! Please read and review this.  The more reviews I get, the more chapters I will write.


	3. Riot

Bizarre By: jneisha 

**_Kazuya_jun@hotmail.com_**

****

**_Disclaimer: is in the first chapter and my bio! Tired of telling you people that._**

****

**_Chapter 3: Riot!_**

****

(Everyone is now enjoying himself or herself and dancing to Linkin Park's: One Step Closer.  Well, everyone except Hwoarang.  He's watching Jin and Tina dance together and getting really jealous over it.  He decides to walk up to Jin and settle their rivalry and get his girl back)

**Hwoarang: **You, Jin! 

**Jin:** _(turns around to see Hwoarang standing there fuming) _Yeah? What is it punk?

**Hwoarang:** Who you callin' a punk? I challenge you to a dancing contest.  The best dancer wins and the lovely Tina get to decide.

**Tina: **Listen, I don't want to get all up into your feud or anything, so I really don't want to judge.  

Jin and Hwoarang: You're going to judge and that's that! 

**Tina: **_(in a low voice) _Fine.

(Jin and Hwoarang start to dance to JadaKiss music taking turns dueling.  While the dance contest is going on, Jann-Lee and Lei-Fang are sitting at one of the tables, pigging out on cheeseburgers and nachos.  *Crazy combination isn't it? The food I mean*)

**Jann-Lee: **(stuffing his mouth with nachos) I'm having fun tonight, are you?

**Lei-Fang: **(stuffing her face with a cheeseburger) Yeah, this place is great! I can't wait to see who the host of this party is…

(They turn to see Jin and Hwoarang battling and become involved in it.  They start to dance their own little moves in there seats while stuffing their faces.)

**Jann-Lee: **Wow that guy with the pointy hair sure can dance.  

**Lei-Fang: **I have to differ, I think the carrot top can dance, look at his Harlem Shake.  He's really good.

**Jann-Lee: **No he isn't.  The pointy haired dude is better.

**Lei-Fang: **No he isn't.  I like the carrot top better.

**Jann-Lee: FINE!**

**Lei-Fang: FINE! **

(As Jann-Lee and Lei-Fang depart, Kazuya and Jun are on the other side of the dance floor dancing.  As they dance, Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane are staring at them in a strange way. )

**Hayate: **Hey what are you guys doing up there? That's not dancing.  I don't know what you call it but it isn't dancing.

**Kazuya: **(looks down to see the three young's looking at the) what you kids do now a days isn't dancing.  This is dancing me and my wife are doing.

**Ayane: **Sorry to break it to you old man but that's not dancing.

**Kasumi: **Sorry sir but I have to agree.

**Kazuya: **(Raising an eyebrow) You are not hurting me none by telling me your opinions.

**Jun: **(whispering) At least you didn't hurt them.

**Kazuya: **(looking at Jun with a dirty look) Thank you Jun for stating a fact, although you now make me think about it.

**Jun: ***sighs*

(Julia is sitting in a seat looking at Jin and Hwoarang dance.  While she is watching, Lee Chao—Lan approaches her)

**Lee: **Good evening Julia, would you like to dance?

**Julia: **(looking at Lee's hand) Sure.

(Lee gets Julia out to the dance floor and positions them next to his stepbrother and his wife.)  

**Lee: **(looking at his brother while dancing with Julia) Good evening Jun.  How are you tonight?

**Jun: **Hi Lee! How are you?

**Kazuya: ***growls* **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?**

**Lee: **I just wanted to say hi.

**Kazuya: NOT TO MY WIFE YOU DON'T! GO AWAY YOU GIRL STEALING PERVERT!**

**Lee: **There you go and hurt my feelings.

**Jun: **Kazuya be nice.

**Kazuya: **…

**Julia: ?**

**A/N: The last chapter is near.  You will finally hear from me and see who wins the dance contest! **


	4. Meet the Boss

Bizarre

By: jneisha

Kazuya_jun@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: in my bio!

Chapter 4: Meet the boss

Hwoarang and Jin are still duking it out in a dance contest, however they're starting to get pretty tired.  Everyone is crowded up around them, cheering them on, but they just can't take it anymore.  They are dancing to Rula's song Lick it.  Everyone is either dancing in place looking at them or cheering them on.

**Jin: **I can't take this anymore.  

**Hwoarang: **Me either.  I want to make this a draw.

**Jin: **Okay so if we make this a draw, then we both get the lovely Tina right?

**Hwoarang: **_(looking at Jin with a puzzled look on his face) _Umm…. yeah that's right.

Jin walks up to Tina and tells her it's a draw.  Tina slaps Jin in the face.

**Jin:** What the HELL was that for?

**Tina: **You said you guys wanted to fight over me now you are going to fight over me!

Hwoarang now approached with a pissed look upon his face.

**Hwoarang: **What a bitch you turned out to be.

**Tina: **_(pissed look on her face) _How dare you call me a bitch! I am telling my father.

**Jin: **Hwoarang I think we better get out of here…

**Hwoarang: **_(looks at Jin with a confident look) _Why? I can take her father anytime!

**Jin: **_(pointing at Bass) _That's her father…Bass Armstrong.

**Hwoarang: **_(sweatdrop running down his head) _Damn…me and my big mouth.

Jin and Hwoarang start to run like little sissies as Bass chases, them, and Tina looks at them with a smirk on her face.  While that is going on, Kazuya and Jun are still dancing and Julia and Lee are tight beside them.  Kazuya is starting to get a little pissed, but Jun is holding him back from taking Lee out. 

**Jun: **_(whispering) _Kazuya, I don't think you should be acting like such a spoiled brat in front of your brother…. this is way embarrassing!

**Kazuya: **_(growling) _He is trying to embarrass me! And don't give me that gibberish about me embarrassing you!

**Jun: **_(growls)_

Kazuya gets scared of Jun.  Lee and Julia have now moved to another place.  All of a sudden, there is this woman on stage with caramel skin and her appearance is wonderful.  Everyone stares as she walks onto the stage.

**Jneisha: **I am the maker of this fanfic and of all of your actions…my name is Neisha, but everyone calls me jneisha.  

Everyone starts to clap and jneisha takes a bow.  Tina decides to step on stage and give a peace of her mind.

**Tina: **I am Tina Armstrong wrestling extraordinaire! I think you are in the wrong place…

**Jneisha: **I think you need to leave. _(whistles) _ Guards!

The guards take Tina away, she is kicking and screaming.  Everyone gives the guards a standing ovation and then sits down and turns right back to jneisha.

**Jneisha: **I will keep it brief.  I just want to have fun…and this will be a short ending to this fanfic.

**Hayate: **(whining) Why? I sort a liked this fanfic.

Everyone agrees with him. 

**Jneisha: **I know, but I just don't feel like going on…. this fanfic is really predictable…and Ayane and Kasumi never really had a part anyway.

Everyone nods his or her heads in union. Then everyone gets up and dances.  

**Finished**


End file.
